Each Time A Different Turn
by Elenhin
Summary: This is a pretty advanced experiment of mine, and it is kind of similar to ‘That’s My Bed,’ it is also a OneShot with several chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** This is a new experiment of mine, and this time you will have to follow the instructions as they are given. There had been a lot of readers claiming that they loves my experiments, and it made me wonder if maybe I could take it one step further, I did, and here is the result. This is a pretty big experiment, and I really hope y'all will like it. In spite of being several chapters, this is a one-shot.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Each Time A Different Turn_**

"**Now, for all of you who are familiar with the concept of following instructions, this ain't gonna be a problem, for the rest of ya, well, there won't be much of a choice this time around. Y'all just do what seems best and I hope that y'all can enjoy this."**

There just were a few things in the world that you can't fully experience unless you chose to open your mind to them. While most folks in the city would always hurry through the rain, it can do a man good to let himself get wet in a warm spring rain every now and again. Getting dirty and sweaty wasn't as bad as they made it out to be, not when you sat down with your family at day's end and knew that you had really accomplished something.

There was corn growing in the field, there was a goat munching happily on his hay There was the early warm desperately trying to avoid the equally early chicken, the first fleeing from the later as if their life depended on it, which was actually a pretty accurate description of the situation.

Maybe they thought it was a poor deal to go searching for eggs before you could cook them, but you never heard a farmer whine about not having any fresh eggs. Not when you had retrieved them five minutes before you cracked them in the pan.

As far as Jesse Duke was concerned he didn't miss out on anything that city folks had. He couldn't think of one single thing that would make him exchange the hard work in the field, and certainly never the hard concrete of a city. There were farmer's in the world, men who rather broke their back plowing up fields and harvesting than sit behind a desk. He was one of them, and he was proud of it.

Those city folks didn't understand it, and that was why he had told his nephews not to take advantage of the city folk that didn't know no better. Not because he thought they were all slow in the head, but because there was so much of the farmer that they didn't understand.

There was just something to be said about watching something grow with the years. Knowing that it was all those years of back breaking work that had produced something that made you so proud of it. Knowing that you had cared for it as it grew, and when you were standing there, seeing the result, it was all suddenly worth it. All the sweat and all of the hardship, because it made it so sweet in the end.

He wasn't thinking about the corn anymore either.

It was time for getting the boys up, and he was standing in the doorway to their bedroom and thinking that it was a chore by itself. The Good lord knew that the boys worked hard, but they were young, they were in their prime, of course they wanted some pleasure to go with all the hard work they put down. While he himself was fully content with spending his days at the farm with all of the small details, they wanted something more than that, and he was more than happy to give it to them.

Daisy was something special, down to earth and content in spite of having all the local boys at her beck and call. She could have moved away from the farm, there was hardly one boy wouldn't have done his hardest to give her all she wanted. She could have gone to the Capital city and found someone to give her fur coats and fancy clothes, but she remained on the farm with her family.

He smiled as he looked at his two nephews, Luke had been a small version of a man when they got him. He had been old enough to understand what it all meant. He was old enough to know he would never again see his parents, while it took some time for Daisy to fully comprehend it, Luke knew. They had both needed a lot of support then, something Jesse and Lavinia had tried the hardest to give them. It had taken a lot of time, many times to put them down on the porch swing and tell them that they might have lost their parents, but they still had family who loved them.

He looked at Luke, lying there on his back, one arm curled under his pillow, and one on his stomach, the more vigilant one. He was a fine young man, but as a child there had been no mistaking the Duke temper. While he hurt from the loss of his parents he had tried to be a big boy. He had tried to help out, actually understanding that taking in two children and a six months old baby was hard over night.

That was Bo, a mere baby who didn't have the slightest idea of what had taken place. As long as he was fed and had someone to hug him he didn't really care that it wasn't his mother who did it anymore. A few rare times when it was weighing down Luke to bad he had been screaming at the baby, angry that it didn't matter to him. That Bo would sit there and laugh, or scream for food and not care how Luke was hurting.

That was when he would take Luke outside and sit down and talk with him. He would cry because he was ashamed, but he never really meant his anger at the baby. It was just a small boy who tried to be brave, and he couldn't always. Once he had cried in his Uncle's shoulder he would sniff a bit, and then he would go inside and sit hugging Bo.

That boy was on his back with his face towards the door, bunching up the pillow with one arm while the other hung out over the mattress and he had the cover half kicked off. He was the restless one even while he slept. Jesse had thought he was the lucky one who didn't remember what had happened, but as he grew he realized that it wasn't exactly true. He had believed Bo was lucky to be to young to remember the accident that had killed his parents until a small teary eyed boy had come up to him and asked why he didn't have a mommy or a daddy.

Bo hadn't really been spared any of the pain after all, but for him it came much later.

He looked at them again as he stood by the window and watching them both sleep in front of him. When they were children he had always sneaked in before he went to bed, to make sure they were alright and he'd stand watching them sleep. He had watched them grow, and he could not have been any more proud of them if they had both been his own.

He smiled as he pulled up the blinds with one quick movement.

"All right there ya two, git up now." He exclaimed cheerfully and grinned even wider as Luke grunted in his sleep coming half awake, while Bo just sighed and shifted. Oh they were young alright, and it was the way of youth to want to catch those extra five minutes of sleep even after the roaster had cried, he had been young himself and he didn't hold it against them, but that didn't mean he was going to let them get away with it.

"Git up now, time fer ya ta be lazy another day." He grinned as Luke opened his eyes while Bo rolled over. He headed over and shook his shoulder, the younger one was a more heavy sleeper, and even if he hadn't actually slept through a tornado, Jesse was sure it was only because of a lack of opportunity.

"Morning already?" Bo mumbled while Jesse was grinning at him and Luke was sitting with his feet on the floor and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Been morning fer some time, now git ya self out of that there bed boy, them chickens been waiting on ya long enough now." He was still beaming as he headed out of the door and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee was going to ruse them soon enough. It might have been enough to get them up by itself, but then he would lose the fun of waking them.

Luke paused as he was pulling on his jeans and looked at his cousin who had closed his eyes again, throwing his pillow at him. It wasn't luck that allowed him to hit Bo square in the face, it was years and years of routine.

"It just ain't fair." Bo pulled the pillow from his face but didn't move to get up more than he already had, which was not really at all.

"Ya laying there thinking ya can sleep while I'm getting up sure ain't fair." Luke agreed looking around for some other ammunition. Bo bolted out of bed as he saw Luke reaching for his boots, but he only pulled them on. Not that he hadn't actually thrown those a time or two.

"It ain't fair Luke, how can he be so dang cheerful in the morning?" Bo demanded as he pulled on his own jeans and then reached for his blue t-shirt. "It just ain't fair ya know."

Luke looked at him. "He's our Uncle, he raised us, it's a parent thing to enjoy doing that. Now get up will ya."

"I am up." Bo objected.

"Not up enough, git outta here." Luke grabbed his shirt and pulled him along. "I let ya stay two seconds, and ya'll be asleep again, I just know it."

"I just don't think it's fair fer someone to be able to be that dang cheerful in the morning, ain't no reason ta rough handle me like that."

Jesse grinned as he listened to them, it was easy to be so cheerful when you had three so fine kids to great you.

"**Now here comes that other bit, cause I want y'all ta think about a number between 1 and 15. (Remember it was kinda like this the last time, and that worked okay didn't it?) Y'all ready, okay then, if the number ya picked was 2, 4, 9, 12 or 13, then ya supposed ta go to chapter 2. If it was 1, 5, 7, 11 or 15 then y'all supposed ta go to chapter 3, and finally if it was 3, 6, 8, 10 or 14 then y'all supposed ta go to chapter 4. See, that's kinda logical. I hope y'all will be enjoying what ya find there." **

/Thank You all for reading, Elenhin


	2. Turn A

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** This is a new experiment of mine, and this time you will have to follow the instructions as they are given. There had been a lot of readers claiming that they loves my experiments, and it made me wonder if maybe I could take it one step further, I did, and here is the result. This is a pretty big experiment, and I really hope y'all will like it. In spite of being several chapters, this is a one-shot.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

_**Each Time A Different Turn**_

_**Turn A**_

"**Alright y'all, at this point, all ya need ta do is read and enjoy, and I'll get back to ya later with the rest."**

_The two boys kept arguing all the way out into the kitchen; went without a break to the barn to fetch the milk and the eggs, and kept it up all the way back to the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what they argued about, and to be honest he doubted they even knew either. It had started out about how indecent it was of old men to be so incredible jovial and generally in a good mood so early in the day. Yet as they returned, it was anyone's guess if they even knew what it was about. Jesse put the plates on the table, and then they were suddenly to busy eating to keep it up. _

"I hope the two of ya got some good shut eye." Jesse grinned as he had said grace and watched them dig into the food. Bo looked up with an almost worried expression on his face as if he was wondering what was going on.

"Anything special today?" Luke asked, once more proving that he was the one who did the bigger share of the thinking in the pair. He wanted to know what was going on before he worried about it. It most likely was a good thing when you thought about it.

"Yeah, one reason, y'all supposed ta go over ta ol' Dick Brown an' fix that roof on his there barn fer him."

"Aw, that's gonna be taking the whole day." Bo's expression of half panic hadn't changed as he found out what was going to happen.

"Might even be the whole day tomorrow as well." Luke put in.

"Oh no it ain't, I'm gonna need ya here tomorrow so the tow of ya had better be finished by tonight." He grinned at them. "Shouldn't be a problem fer two strong lads now."

"Well, fixing the roof ain't the hard part." Luke stated. "But making that lazy cousin o' mine do his share o' the work is hard."

"Hey." Bo looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "I do my share."

"Yeah, once I make you do ya share." Luke stated firmly.

"Ya don't need ta make me do nothing, I do my share o' the job same as ya do." Bo objected, and Jesse knew he was getting more annoyed than amused since he had momentarily forgotten about his scrambled eggs. It took a lot to make Bo ignore his meal, and a friendly teasing was not enough. It was a good thing that Luke knew it too.

"Well, I reckon there'll be work ta go around plenty today." He grinned. "Uncle Jesse, do ya think ya could pack us a lunch. Seems to me we's gonna be working hard."

"Sure, I can fix ya up a snack ta bring along." There was no need to say that he had been planning to do that from the start. He knew how much those boys could put away with if they were working hard. The least he could do before sending them out to do a full day job was making sure that they were fed properly.

He watched them as they finished eating, taking seconds to last them on the way while he put together a basket for them. He knew that ol' farmer Dick Brown would make sure that they a good sturdy lunch, but he also knew that Bo would be start looking for something to eat after the first hour of hard work. The basket would keep them going.

He grinned as Bo jumped up and pretty much ran over the hood to be the first one on the drivers side, never-mind the fact that Luke was busy putting the basket into the back seat and wasn't really giving him any competition. If Bo stopped to see whether or not there was anyone to compete with before he tried to beat the competition, he would be doing most things a lot slower, and then it just wouldn't be Bo.

He could tell that the argument continued as Luke got into the car, he knew it would continue all the way until they were up on that there barn roof, and they would not stop it then.

As they made it back to the farm with the beautiful trade mark sunset behind them Luke was driving because Bo couldn't stop yawning long enough for Luke to feel safe with him behind the wheel. The fact that he hadn't objected to riding shotgun kind of let Luke knew that he really was worn out tired. It was only the knowledge that he had a nice soft bed at home that kept him awake until they got back, and the only reason Bo was able to keep awake was that Luke refused to let him sleep while he had to drive.

So the argument was mostly an exchange of murmurs, random insults and the occasional snores as they pulled up at the house. Both of them dragging themselves inside and undressing more or less before dropping out on their beds. Even half asleep Luke was amazed that Bo made it to his own bed, he wouldn't have put it past him to just drop out on the closest one.

"Goodnight Bo." He mumbled as he dropped his shirt on the floor and noted that Bo still had his on, on the other hand he was snoring happily enough, and it just meant that he wouldn't have to take it on in the morning. Not to mention the fact that Luke was really too tiered to care.

He loved Bo, a whole lot and there wasn't much he wouldn't do for him. Still right now getting up at this moment just to make Bo take his shirt off was one of them.

Jesse knowing that both boys was home after the work, having woken up partially as he heard the door open and close was left to musing about the kids he had and the life he led as he drifted back to sleep again.

"**Here's the tricky part, or actually it's kinda easy, all ya's gotta do now is go back and read the first chapter one more time, and once ya've done that, then ya read either 3 or 4, that's up to ya, I ain't gonna tell ya which one this time around. Now, if this is the second one that ya read, and ya's already been following the end instruction once, then all ya's got ta do is go and read the only one that ya haven't already read, but be sure ta go back and read the first chapter one more time before ya do it. If ya's on ya finishing turn I'd recommend that ya'd be going back for the first chapter one more time, but I ain't gonna force ya to. I couldn't and I've been telling ya what ta do enough fer now. I just hope that y'all liked it" **


	3. Turn B

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** This is a new experiment of mine, and this time you will have to follow the instructions as they are given. There had been a lot of readers claiming that they loves my experiments, and it made me wonder if maybe I could take it one step further, I did, and here is the result. This is a pretty big experiment, and I really hope y'all will like it. In spite of being several chapters, this is a one-shot.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Each Time A Different Turn_**

**_Turn B_**

"**Alright y'all, at this point, all ya need ta do is read and enjoy, and I'll get back to ya later with the rest."**

_The two boys kept arguing all the way out into the kitchen; went without a break to the barn to fetch the milk and the eggs, and kept it up all the way back to the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what they argued about, and to be honest he doubted they even knew either. It had started out about how indecent it was of old men to be so incredible jovial and generally in a good mood so early in the day. Yet as they returned, it was anyone's guess if they even knew what it was about. Jesse put the plates on the table, and then they were suddenly to busy eating to keep it up. _

Jesse frowned as Luke went for seconds while Bo was still working on his first plate. It seemed to him that the lad was just a tad more silent than he normally were and he decided to keep an eye on him. A decision that came so natural to him that he didn't even think about it.

The two boys had been in trouble since the day they were born, and he was used to always keeping an eye on them to make sure that he could give them a hand when they needed it.

One thing was for sure, when there was scrambled eggs with bacon and biscuits for breakfast and Bo didn't get a refill of his plate, then there was something up.

"When ya's finished with the chores I want the two of ya ta start working on them fence poles." He told them knowing it would keep them on the farm for at least a few hours. There was a three dozen poles that needed to be sharpened before they were dug down into the ground.

"Alright Uncle Jesse." We'll take care o' it." Luke promised having expected to be out to doing it sooner or later anyway, and to him it didn't really mater when they did it. Though today when neither of them had thought about anything else was far better than a day when there was something else that they wanted to do.

"Ya don't supposed that we could go fishing after we're done?" Bo asked.

"Ya too boys get that done, and I don't see why." Jesse agreed. If he got all the fence posts done, then there was nothing wrong with him that meant he couldn't go fishing. He smiled to himself as he saw them head outside, bantering between themselves who would be holding the poles and who would be swinging the axe.

In the end Luke tricked Bo to get his way while making Bo think it was pure fate deciding. It amazed him that Bo always let Luke get away with it when he won that way. He had ways of tricking Bo, ways that he had perfected over the years. Not that it was always all that hard. Bo was far too trusting for his own good at times, and he was just lucky Luke never chose to take advantage of him in any other way than he did.

While Jesse didn't always think it was fair of Luke since Bo never seemed to figure out that he could pull the same tricks, he had long since decided that it was a thing the two of them would have to settle between them.

He frowned a bit as he heard Bo cough, and the third time he went outside to see how they were doing. Bo had started out with the axe, but now he was holding the pole which meant Luke had changed position with them, and most likely because he didn't want the sharp tool in the hands of someone who suddenly got a coughing fit.

"Ya feeling okay there Bo?" Jesse asked as he walked over to them.

"I'm fine." Bo smiled back at him as he shifted his grip on the pole.

"Well, why don't ya take a glass of lemonade and settle that throat of ya's." He suggested.

"We've barely gotten started, can't really take a break now." Luke shrugged, yet as Bo coughed again he frowned. "Maybe we should just take this another day."

"I'm starting ta think the same thing." Jesse nodded. "Are ya sure that ya's okay Bo, that there cough don't sound too good ta me."

"Just a bit of a cough." Bo objected.

"And a bit of fever as well." Jesse noted as he touched a hand to his forehead. "Alright, ya get back inside now. Ain't no way I'm letting ya work when ya's catching sick."

"But I'm fine." Bo objected.

"Ya ain't more fine than that I'm telling ya ta get back inside." Jesse insisted. "An I don't want ta hear no arguing about it."

Bo opened his mouth, most likely to object again but before he could really say anything he was cut off when Luke started coughing. Jesse couldn't help but let a small smile play on his lips. "An that goes fer ya to Luke, now git inside with the two of ya, I'll take that." He took the axe from Luke and shooed them off towards the house.

There was quite a few grumbles and some muttering about it, and how they were fine and didn't need to stay indoors, but they also kept coughing, and all their complaining was mostly symbolic. As long as they complained Jesse wasn't worried even thought both of them was clearly running a fever.

In the family room with a glass each of lemonade for their throats and the checker board between them they were doing quite nicely.

Then Bo started to look more and more sleepy and Jesse shooed them both of to bed, knowing that all a good nights sleep would do them a world of good, and most likely they would both be feeling a lot better in the morning. Seeing as how it was only a light fever and it was the cough that was more annoying. For once he went into their bedroom and tucked them in though. Neither one of them had the sense to get an extra blanket, and he couldn't say he minded. He missed the days when they were children and he got to do this every day. He took his opportunities when they appeared.

Handing Luke one blanket and draping the other over Bo since he was already mostly asleep. There were times when he wasn't sure if Bo waited until he had contact with his pillow before he fell asleep. For all he knew, Bo just made sure that he was in close vicinity of it and started sleeping.

He smiled as he looked at him thinking that he was so incredible lucky to have those three kids to look upon every day. He couldn't care any less for money in comparison to those three kids.

"**Here's the tricky part, or actually it's kinda easy, all ya's gotta do now is go back and read the first chapter one more time, and once ya've done that, then ya read either 2 or 4, that's up to ya, I ain't gonna tell ya which one this time around. Now, if this is the second one that ya read, and ya's already been following the end instruction once, then all ya's got ta do is go and read the only one that ya haven't already read, but be sure ta go back and read the first chapter one more time before ya do it. If ya's on ya finishing turn I'd recommend that ya'd be going back for the first chapter one more time, but I ain't gonna force ya to. I couldn't and I've been telling ya what ta do enough fer now. I just hope that y'all liked it" **


	4. Turn C

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT!** This is a new experiment of mine, and this time you will have to follow the instructions as they are given. There had been a lot of readers claiming that they loves my experiments, and it made me wonder if maybe I could take it one step further, I did, and here is the result. This is a pretty big experiment, and I really hope y'all will like it. In spite of being several chapters, this is a one-shot.

Big thanks to Earendil Eldar

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

* * *

**_Each Time A Different Turn_**

**_Turn C_**

The two boys kept arguing all the way out into the kitchen; went without a break to the barn to fetch the milk and the eggs, and kept it up all the way back to the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what they argued about, and to be honest he doubted they even knew either. It had started out about how indecent it was of old men to be so incredible jovial and generally in a good mood so early in the day. Yet as they returned, it was anyone's guess if they even knew what it was about. Jesse put the plates on the table, and then they were suddenly to busy eating to keep it up.

"Are ya gonna be needing us fer anything special today Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked with a hopefully as he looked up at his Uncle.

"I take it that ya has something planned today?" Jesse grinned as he looked at his youngest knowingly.

"Well kinda, unless ya got something I need ta do." Bo gave him the hopeful puppy dog look he had so perfected over the years. It sometimes got him what it wanted, and it always let Jesse know that he did want something. It was like a heads up warning, and it never worked with Jesse unless he had been thinking of giving him what he wanted from the starts. Maybe he had been perfecting it for years, and he was good at it but Jesse had been practicing his resistance to it for just as many years.

"Well, I need ya ta do all of ya chores, but that shouldn't be news to ya." Jesse grinned.

"Nah, I'm gonna do them." Bo grinned, then he turned a half glare to Luke. "Well I am gonna."

"I didn't say anything." Luke objected raising his hands defensively.

"Well, ya was going ta."

"I was not."

"Ya were, I know ya Luke, ya's gonna say something about me always sneaking out o' doing me chores."

"Hey, ya's the one said it, not me." Luke grinned as he sipped his coffee.

"What's ya big plans then Bo?" Jesse asked, figuring it was time to interrupt the friendly argument while it remained friendly.

"Well see, Kerry-Marie kinda asked me ta drop by." Bo admitted with a guilty grin.

"An what was the two of ya going ta be doing?" Luke asked grinning at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I reckon we could think of something." Bo beamed at him.

Luke had to laugh at his younger cousin, that was so very typical of Bo.

"Well, soon as ya finish up ya chores, ya can go." Jesse smiled at him. It was a nice enough girl, and he really didn't need him for anything.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo beamed happily.

If nothing else Jesse had to admit that telling him that he could go off and see a nice girls as soon as his chores were done made Bo make them fast. Then as soon as he was done he rushed to the General, leaping inside while Luke got in on the passenger side no slower himself.

"Are ya going to?" Jesse asked him.

Luke shrugged while Bo fired up the engine. "I reckon so, Kerry-Marie's got a sister."

It was late at night when they returned, and Jesse was almost surprised that they were even back while he was still awake. He would not have put it past them to be back on the other side of midnight with only a few hours to sleep, but maybe Luke had been doing some thinking. That kind of prudent thinking was usually him more than Bo. It was also possible that the girls had parents that didn't appreciate visits after sunset. The boys didn't stay on if the parents made it clear that it wasn't appreciated, even if there had been occasions when it had been pointed out to them by a round of buck shoots.

He had found the discussion interesting one night at the Boars Nest when they had been talking about it. Farmer Wilkinson had wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings between him and Jesse the day after he had chased Bo off with a round. Saying that he knew well that it was a good lad, but that didn't mean he wanted him hanging around his daughter in the darkest night.

It was old Patrick who had grinned and claimed that Bo was just young, and didn't he remember what it was like to be that young.

Wilkinson had grinned slowly, and spoken with a twinkle in his eye. _'Oh, I remember perfectly, an' that's exactly why I chased that there boy away.' _

He could tell that they had been having a good time though, they were laughing and joking with each others as they headed into their room, and the sounds didn't disappear fully but only muffled slightly as they closed the door.

A last loud laugh and chuckle, and he knew that one of them was throwing a pillow at the other…

Then there was the request to get the pillow back, and it was no big surprise to find out that it was Luke who had thrown it. Two muffled goodnights and he smiled to himself as he knew the next sounds he heard would be two matching set of soft snores.

He smiled to himself as he felt his heart swell with pride over them, a lot of things could be said about them kids he had raised. Most of it good things at that. They were hard working and down to earth, knowing what was not important, and even more, they knew what really mattered.

"**Here's the tricky part, or actually it's kinda easy, all ya's gotta do now is go back and read the first chapter one more time, and once ya've done that, then ya read either 3 or 4, that's up to ya, I ain't gonna tell ya which one this time around. Now, if this is the second one that ya read, and ya's already been following the end instruction once, then all ya's got ta do is go and read the only one that ya haven't already read, but be sure ta go back and read the first chapter one more time before ya do it. If ya's on ya finishing turn I'd recommend that ya'd be going back for the first chapter one more time, but I ain't gonna force ya to. I couldn't and I've been telling ya what ta do enough fer now. I just hope that y'all liked it" **


End file.
